This invention relates to a single pressure electric circuit-breaker with self blow-out by rotation of the arc under the effect of a magnetic field generated by the current to be interrupted.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 87,394 filed 10/22/1979, describes an electric circuit breaker in which the main circuit is laid out almost independently of the auxiliary arcing circuit within the sealed housing of the circuit breaker. This particular arrangement permits a significant simplification of a self gas-blast circuit-breaker of the type known under the trade-name FLUARC, and it was found worthwhile to use this technique in rotating arc circuit breakers. Rotating arc circuit breakers use a magnetic coil inserted in the auxiliary circuit and the increase in the reactance of the auxiliary circuit impedes the rapid transfer of the current onto this auxiliary circuit. In operation arcing occurs on the main contacts as they open.